


Deweying My Best

by aphenglandstan



Series: Questioning Dewey [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: ., Baby Gay Dewey Duck, Clan McDuck, Coming Out, Dewey Duck Comes Out, Dewey canon cares so much about what other people think, Dewey is the baby gay, DuckTales Season 2 Spoilers, DuckTales is free, Familial - Freeform, Familial Relationships, Fanfiction for the Soul, GYRO IS A PART OF THE MCDUCK FAMILY, Gay Gyro Gearloose, Gen, Gyro mentors Dewey, Healthy family dynamics, Honorary Duck Family Member Gyro Gearloose, Hugs, I guess akdkfmgmg., I never say so but Gyro’s trans because he is, IN THE GLOMGOLD FAMILY EPISODE GYRO’S IN SCROOGE’S FAMILY PICTURE, IT’S LITERALLY CANON, I’m sobbing Gyro’s literally the gay uncle, McDuck Family - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Queer Dewey Duck, Questioning Dewey Duck, Season 2 spoilers, The Duck Family (Disney), a-am I the first to use that friendship tag?????, akdkkfmgmg, and Dewey’s the queer cousin, but also tbh, but back to the content at hand, but the friendship we needed, duck family - Freeform, i am a professional in projecting, i uh yeah thanks this is just more questioning Dewey, listen therapy is expensive, not the friendship we thought we wanted, platonic, that’s DuckTales lore, the only relationship is platonic and familial, they’re all the queer cousin AKDKKFKGKKG, time to write a bunch of gyro’s past hcs, why was writing this like comfort food for me?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Dewey goes to the only person he feels he can talk about these types of things with.Dr. Gyro Gearloose.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Gyro Gearloose
Series: Questioning Dewey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026897
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Deweying My Best

**Author's Note:**

> yes every fic in this series will have a Dewey pun for the title. what of it? /lh akdkfmgn.

Dewey decided it was finally the day to tell someone. He couldn’t keep it in any longer. Or- at the very least- he didn’t want to.

He was so scared, though. And he could barely explain why. He was just so flashy, and he loved attention. But he loved _positive_ attention. And he knew that with coming out, he’d get a lot of negative attention. From the outside world, yes, but he didn’t even know what some certain members of his family would think. Scrooge was old. Della was on the moon for like _years_. Plus, he didn’t even know how to say what he wanted to say.

But he was _Dewey Duck_ , so he was sure he could come up with something. Just some way to let the words fall out of his mouth.

And before his brain could even catch up to where his feet were sending him, he was in front of the lab. It took his brain a moment, but he supposed that it was only natural that he ended up where the only openly gay member of Clan McDuck- to Dewey’s knowledge- was on a regular basis. Dewey supposed if there was anyone who he felt comfortable coming out to in that moment, it would be him.

Gyro Gearloose.

——————————

Dewey had been standing outside of the lab for around ten minutes. Or something. He didn’t have a watch on, and he wasn’t great with time, but he was sure it was something like that.

Eventually, Fenton stepped outside, and- looking surprised to see him- greeted him. “Oh! Hey, Dewey. What do you need down here?”

And then his idea didn’t sound so great anymore once he was faced with the idea of actually having to do it. “Um, can I talk to Gyro?”

“Dr. Gearloose is very busy.” Fenton glanced back behind himself. “Can I pass a message? Or is it something I can help you with?”

“No. I just- I need to talk to him about something.” Dewey felt his throat getting dry.

Fenton gave him a kinda lopsided smile, almost like he was nervous, but wanted to be reassuring anyways, and it made Dewey wonder if everyone knew about it but himself. But Fenton was always nervous and always nice, so Dewey felt a little more reassured by the familiarity of it.

“Okay, Dewey. Just go ahead and follow me.” Fenton took his hand and guided him along into the lab.

And immediately Dewey was hit with the familiar chaos of the lab.

“Don’t touch anything!” Gyro shouted from the other room.

“I won’t!” Dewey shouted back. “I just-“

“Good,” Gyro said, peeking around the corner as so to make sure everything was still in order.

“I just need to talk to you,” Dewey muttered.

Gyro seemed to go soft when he noticed Dewey’s overall demeanor.

Dewey wasn’t sure whether the room was blurry or he was tearing up, but he was leaning towards the first option. It let him ignore the pinpricks of wet in his eyes. He felt woozy, and he was sure he was shaking.

Gyro, despite the rather uncomfortable look on his shoulder, wrapped an arm around Dewey, and led him to the other room in the laboratory.

Dewey took a seat on the floor.

Gyro sat next to Dewey and sighed, awkwardly wrapping his arms around his legs.

“Um, so, I just have something to tell you,” Dewey managed to squeak out.

Dewey watched as Gyro ignored the- most likely important- texts and calls he was getting to make sure that Dewey had his full attention, and a weak smile crossed his face.

Gyro, on the other hand, sent Dewey a reassuring grin. Dewey was pretty sure it was the only time he’d ever seen him with a smile on his face. Dewey supposed that even Gyro could tell that he was nervous.

Or maybe Gyro had gaydar or something and knew exactly what he was going to say.

Either way, he decided that he couldn’t waste Gyro’s provisional kindness.

“Um-“ Dewey started, before stopping to swallow. “I’m not straight.”

Dewey had always imagined his first time coming out to someone would be a _spectacle_. After all, he had a flair for showmanship. But it was stressful and silent and Dewey could feel the sweat dripping down his head.

There was a brief moment in which Dewey couldn’t even breathe, and he was sure he could’ve heard a pin drop if it had happened, before- finally- Gyro spoke.

“I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me.”

Dewey let out the breath he’d been holding. Gyro wasn’t mad or disappointed. Gyro didn’t yell at him about being too young. Sure, Gyro’s response wasn’t screaming about how proud he was of him, but Dewey had learned from all of the times he’d had to sit in the lab while Gyro “babysat” (read: worked on inventions while the triplets and Webby sat on the floor trying to touch things without getting yelled at) that Gyro was just a different type of person than he was used to. And Dewey could tell that Gyro was proud of him.

“Thank you, Gyro,” Dewey said, sniffling back tears.

“Do you have a label or anything? Or just not straight for now?” Gyro fidgeted with some mechanical thing in his hands.

“Uh, I’m not really sure. Just not straight, I guess.” Dewey had thought about it a lot, but he hadn’t really settled on finalizing anything other than that he was sure that he liked boys, which made him not straight.

“That’s fine,” Gyro said with a shrug. “I was ‘just not straight’ for a little while, too. You can be there for as long as you want, or you can just go with whatever feels comfortable to you. If you want, you can just say you’re queer, too. It means pretty much the same thing.”

Dewey honestly would’ve considered anything that Gyro told him at that moment.

“Okay. Thanks. I’ll think about it.” Dewey glanced at the ground.

“You don’t have to think about it too much. I know it’s stressful, but it gets easier. It gets better.”

“Thanks. It’s just hard right now,” Dewey said with a sigh.

Gyro took his hand and gently squeezed. “I know. You remind me of a younger me right now. When I was nervous about things like this, your Uncle Scrooge would always take my hand and squeeze it like that.”

Dewey leapt at Gyro and pulled him into a hug.

Dewey felt more tears well up in his eyes- and he let himself acknowledge that they were tears- as Gyro rubbed his back.

“I will allow the hug for today,” Gyro muttered.

Dewey grinned, and just stayed there for a moment.

And the next time he spied to listen to what Uncle Scrooge was talking to his employees about, he listened in extra hard when Gyro gave his report.

“And this doesn’t have anything to do with my work,” Gyro commented after he’d reported on everything, “but could I get the kids some stools for the lab? Just so they can sit and talk to me if I’m too busy to stop working?”

And Dewey’s grin was already ear to ear when he heard Scrooge accept the request.

**Author's Note:**

> gay queer solidarity.
> 
> Gyro: >:(.
> 
> Dewey: I’m not straight.
> 
> Gyro: You are,,,,, *tears up* my son.
> 
> if you liked, please feel free to leave Kudos and/or a comment!!!!! :)! <3! they help inspire me to write more and stuff.


End file.
